villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal: Lucas Baker
I want to talk about this "Black Sheep" know as Lucas Baker Who is he and What he Done? Lucas Baker from Resident Evil 7 Lucas was apparently a "bad seed", but despite his unruly ways, he was a gifted inventor and won several awards for his work which he displayed in his room. He also mentioned having gotten a jigsaw puzzle from his mom as a reward for going to the hospital for a head scan. It can be presumed that he was already mentally unstable.He also chronicled the time when he trapped one of his childhood bullies. In the attic and sealed it with a remote, leaving him to die of thirst and starvation. He then fused the remote with one of his trophies, disguising it as a lamp to prevent Zoe from getting into the attic. Later on, he went on to study at a university within the state of Louisiana. Lucas took Clancky Jravis the sole survivor, and forced him and Hoffman another survivor, to play 21, a modified version of Black Jack of Lucas's design, where the loser would suffer painful consequences. Clancy soon proved himself to be the better card player between himself and Hoffman, leading the latter's eventful death. Lucas later put him into the "Party Room" within the re-purposed barn. After removing his bindings, he taunted Clancy into solving the puzzle, putting a candleon a cake, promising him freedom if he did. However, unknown to Clancy, Lucas had rigged the puzzle to require a winder, which would spill oil onto the floor. Completing the puzzle, the cake exploded and set fire to the room. Unable to extinguish the flames or escape, Clancy died as a result. Shortly after the flames died out, Lucas came into the room to retrieve the camera, taunting Clancy, even after his death. Whilst Ethan was investigating the old family house, he found Mia in the basement. However, before he could find a way to her, Lucas appeared behind her and took her hostage. During Ethan's investigation of the old house and fight with Marguerite, Lucas placed keycards around the family's house and the key within the neck of the now deceased deputy. He later captured Zoe in the family trailer as she retrieved an ingredient to a cure for Eveline's mold, leaving the head of the officer in the fridge with a note attached to it, reading "the pig is in the dissection room, bitch!". As Ethan arrived at the trailer after collecting the ingredient, Lucas called its phone and, when Ethan answered it, taunted him, telling him about his capture of Zoe and sending him to collect key cards that would allow him access to the barn. Lucas also filmed a short video, explaining to Ethan how he wants things to stay the way they are, setting a television up to play it. As Ethan progressed through the barn, foiling his traps and defeating the Molded, Lucas would continually mock and tease him, getting on Ethan's nerves. Once he made it to the Party room, Ethan completed the puzzle without releasing the oil. Angered, Lucas dropped a bomb stick in the room to kill Ethan, but it was instead used by the latter to escape. Furious at this twist of events, Lucas fled. Freudian Excuse Lucas Baker is the only one who is truly evil. Prior to infection Lucas's personality was somewhat childlike, as he was shown to be extremely detestable, sullen, and overall unpleasant towards his family and their guests, often preferring to be on his phone instead. He also became known for being a bad seed and mentally troubled as he locked a boy in his attic to die of thirst and starvation for teasing him. Mitigating Factors Lucas sadistic personality is genuine as it comes, as unlike his family who, even though they are brutal and treacherous murderers in their own regard at least kill in a very quick and straightforward manner, Lucas chooses to torture his victims before killing them, promising his victims freedom in his death traps if they play his games, but clearly enjoys watching them suffer too much to let them earn their escape as seen with Hoffman and Clancy. '''Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals